warriorsofmythfandomcom-20200216-history
Nymph
Origins The Nymph is a creature with origins in Greek mythology, legend and folklore. They are the daughters of deities that vary in rank and domain, and thus they have connections to various different aspects of nature. The ranks of the Nymphs are as follows: *'Aura' (pl: Aurae, Aurai)- Nymphs of the cooling breezes (especially morning breezes) *'Asteria' (pl: Asteriae, Asteriai)- Nymphs of the stars (and often constellations) **Pleas (Plead, Pleias, Pleiad; pl: Pleads, Pleades, Pleiades)- Nymphs of the seven stars of the constellation of the same name **Hyas (Hyad; pl: Hyades)- Nymphs of the five stars of the constellation of the same name *'Dryas' (Dryad; pl: Dryads, Dryades)- Nymphs of trees and forests **Alseis (Alseid; pl: Alseids, Alseides)- Nymphs of the glens, glades and groves (especially the sacred groves) **Aulonias (Auloniad; pl: Auloniads, Auloniades)- Nymphs of the mountain pastures and valleys (especially vales and ravines) **Epimelis (Epimelid, Epimelias, Epimeliad, Hamameliad, Hamamelis, Hamamelid, Melis, Melid, Melias, Meliad, Malias, Maliad, Bucola, Boucola, Boukola, Boukole: pl: Epimelids, Epimelides, Epimeliades, Hamameliads, Hamameliades, Hamamelids, Hamamelides, Melids, Melides, Meliades, Maliades, Bucolai, Bucolae, Boucolae, Boucolai, Boukolai)- Nymphs of mountain meadow pastures and fruit-trees, protectors of sheep flocks and goat herds ***Anthousa- Some of the Anthousai were numbered among the Epimelides **Hamadryas (Hamadryad, Hadryas, Hadryad; pl: Hamadryads, Hamadryades, Hadryades)- Nymphs of oak and poplar trees (especially river-side trees and sacred groves) **Melia (Melissa; pl: Meliae, Meliai, Melissae, Melissai)- Nymphs of honey, bees (esp. honey bees), honeydew (manna) and ash trees **Napaea (Napaia, Napæa; pl: Napaeae, Napaiae, Napaiai, Napææ)- Nymphs of valleys (especially vales, glens, glades and dells) and grottoes **Oreas- Some of the Oreads were numbered among the Dryades. *'Halia' (Halias, Haliad; pl: Haliae, Haliai, Haliads, Haliades)- Marine nymphs in general (nymphs of both freshwater and saltwater bodies) **Nereis- Nereids were numbered among the Haliae **Oceanis- Oceanids were numbered among the Haliae *'Lampas' (Lampad; pl: Lampades)- Torch-bearing nymphs of the Underworld, in the train of the magic, witchcraft and Underworld goddess Hekate *'Mainas' (Maenas, Maenad, Bacche, Bacchis, Bacchas, Bakkhe, Bakkhis, Bacchant ; pl: Mainades, Maenads, Maenades, Bacchai, Bakkhai, Bacchantes, Bakkhantes)- Wild, orgiastic nymphs in the train of the wine and festivity god Dionysos. **Dryas- Some of the Dryades were numbered among the Maenades **Lena (Lene; pl: Lenae, Lenai)- Nymphs of the wine-press **Mimallon (Mimallonis; pl: Mimallones)- Nymphs of Bacchic orgy and frenzy music **Naias- Some of the Naiades were numbered among the Maenades **Thyia (Thyias, Thya, Thyas; pl: Thyiae, Thyiai, Thyiads, Thyiades, Thyades)- Nymphs of the processional thyrsus (thyrsus-bearers) *'Naias' (Naiad, Hydrias, Hydriad, Ephydrias, Ephydriad; pl: Naiads, Naiades, Hydriads, Hydriades, Ephydriads, Ephydriades)- Nymphs of the sources of fresh-water **Anthousa- Some of the Anthousai are numbered among the Naiades **Crenaea (Crenaia, Krenaia, Crenias, Creniad, Crinaea, Crinaia; pl: Crenaeae, Crenaeai, Krenaiai, Creniads, Creniades, Kreniades, Crinaeae, Crinaeai, Crinaiai, Krinaiai)- Nymphs of the fountains **Heleionoma (Eleionoma, Eleonoma; pl: Heleionomae, Heleionomai, Eleionomae, Eleionomai, Eleonomae, Eleonomai)- Nymphs of marshes and other wetlands **Limnas (Limnias, Limniad, Limnetis, Limnatis; pl: Limniads, Limniades, Limnades, Limnetides, Limnatides)- Nymphs of the lakes and ponds **Pegaea (Pegaia, Pegæa; pl: Pegaeae, Pegaiae, Pegaeai, Pegaiai, Pegæae, Pegæai, Pegææ)- Nymphs of the springs (especially freshwater springs) **Potamis (Potamid, Potameis, Potameid; pl: Potamids, Potamides, Potameids, Potameides)- Nymphs of the rivers (especially freshwater rivers) *'Nephele' (pl: Nephelae, Nephelai)- Nymphs of the clouds *'Nereis' (Nereid; pl: Nereids, Nereides)- Nymphs of the various aspects of the sea *'Oceanis' (Oceanid, Okeanis; pl: Oceanids, Oceanides, Okeanides)- Nymphs of Earth's sources of freshwater (including aerial, terrestrial and subterranean sources) **Anthousa (Anthouse, Anthoussa, Anthusa, Anthuse; pl: Anthousae, Anthousai, Anthoussae, Anthoussai, Anthusae, Anthusai)- Nymphs of flowers **Aura- Some of the Aurae were numbered among the Oceanides **Epimelides- Some of the Epimelides were numbered among the Oceanides **Leimonis (Leimonid, Leimenis, Leimonias, Leimoniad, Limonias, Limoniad; pl: Leimonids, Leimonides, Leimenids, Leimenides, Leimoniads, Leimoniades, Limoniads, Limoniades)- Nymphs of the meadows (especially water-meadows) and pastures thick with lush grass and flowers ***Anthousa- Some of the Anthousai were numbered among the Oceanides (and some of those were specifically numbered among the Leimonides) **Nephele- Some of the Nephelai were numbered among the Oceanides *'Oreas' (Oread, Oreias, Oreiad, Orestias, Orestiad, Orodemnias, Orodemniad; pl: Oreads, Oreades, Oreiades, Orestiades, Orodemniades)- Nymphs of the mountains and grottoes **Asteria- Some of the Asteriai were numbered among the Oreades **Epimelis- Some of the Epimelides were numbered among the Oreades **Melia- Some of the Meliai were numbered among the Oreades So many different stories of the various Nymphs and Nymph groups are told throughout mythology, that one page could never hope to truly do them justice. Suffice it to say, Nymphs are an immutable staple to the myth and lore of the Greeks and the Romans. Appearance The appearance of a Nymph is stunning to the utmost. Their faces are warm and pleasant and inviting. Their skin is smooth and flawless (bearing in mind that one ought not count the potential for freckles as flaws, of course). Body types trend from lithe and lean, to fit and firm, to voluptuous and full-figured. There is no possibility for underweight or overweight body type within their species. Hair color may range anywhere within the color spectrum, though tones most commonly fall within the human range (at least among territories where humans are the most common species). Likewise, hair length and texture may vary. And skin color may be any shade of complexion that is possible in nature (though, again, they trend more toward those matching other nearby humanoid species). If and/or when they wear clothes, Nymphs seem to favor lighter attire; anything that doesn't hinder their travels through the wilderness. This often results in a light tunic or a thin gown, and simple sandals. Hair may be tied up, depending on how long it is. Behavior A Nymph treats the various parts of nature with deeper appreciation and respect than do most sentient species for their own friends, relatives and other loved ones. They treat the trees, the rocks, the clouds and all other landforms as valuable and worthy of care. All animals are beloved family, instead of brutes or mere pets. Every insect has its place, every bird belongs, every fish is beautiful and every crawling, climbing, creeping thing is necessary. They understand the importance of every part of nature, and they delight in it. No change in weather is seen by them as unfortunate, because it is the power of their parents and siblings and cousins at work. Even natural disasters have their place, to cast aside the old, and make way for the new. If they mourn loss, it is often the loss of animal lives, such as in fires, but rarely for human life, and never at all do they see nature's work as bad or wrong. Abilities Weaknesses Category:Mythical Being Category:European Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Greek Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Humanoid Category:Elemental Category:Nymphet Category:Divine Agent Category:Infernal Category:Shapeshifter Category:Single-Gender Race Category:Aether/Quintessence/Divine Essence Category:Air/Wind/Sky Category:Darkness/Shadow/Corruption Category:Earth/Metal/Sand Category:Fire Category:Gravity/Space/Void Category:Ice Category:Life/Death/Blood Category:Light Category:Lightning/Thunder/Electricity Category:Luck/Fate/Fortune Category:Mind/Spirit/Psychic Category:Plant Category:Sleep/Dream/Nightmare Category:Sound Category:Time Category:Water Category:N